Hiro's Nephew Stays the Night
by Stuckiesama
Summary: Uhoh! What kind of song does Hiro come up with to 'put his nephew to bed' who is staying the night. Rated T for bad language. One shot...possibly! Song fic!


**Discalimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters in it. I also do not own Green Jelly or their song in this story, '3 little pigs.'  
**

**I have been staring at the blinking cursor thingy in word for the past hour and a half, trying to come up with _anything _possible. Just when I was about to give up, I turned on Green Jelly. And YAY... I am able to come up with something. Beware!**

"Uncle Hiro? Can you sing me a song before bed? I like your songs!" Hiro's nephew asked after he was tucked into bed. Hiro's brother was out of town for the weekend and left his son in his care for the time being. Shuichi was there too and was sitting on the couch watching t.v. quietly since Yuki kicked him out for the night…again. He didn't mind though because he liked Hiro's nephew and he was a lot of fun.

"Sing you a song, huh? Hehehehe!" he laughed kind of devilishly. "Okay," Hiro said and then started on his guitar, creating a new tune while he thought of a song. Okay he was ready now! Shuichi was anxious to see what Hiro was able to come up with from the top of his head.

He jumped up onto his feet as if he was on stage and performing for a live audience. started his guitar as he started to sing.

"Why don't you... Sit right back

And I... I may tell you a tale

A tale of three... little pigs

And A Big... Bad... Wolfffffff!" he sang in the utmost demonic voice that anyone has ever heard and usually this would scare the living hell out of little kids, but his nephew was different. Shuichi however, well…he was stunned. He uh…never really heard Hiro sing and especially in this way. It was almost supernatural the way that Hiro was 'singing.' Hiro's nephew loved his uncles songs and couldn't wait till he had to stay over there again so that he could hear them and dance to them and play air guitar even though he was supposed to be in bed. Suddenly Shuichi came to mind and he started the next part of the song.

"Well the first little piggy

Well he was kinda hip

He spent most of his day just a dreamin' of the city

And then one day, he bought a guitar

He moved to Hollywood to become a star

Livin' on the farm he knew nothing of the city

Built his house out of straw, what a pity

And then one day, jammin' on some chords

Along came the wolf knockin' on his door"

Shuichi dropped his cup of tea that he had been sipping on but paid no attention to that. Suddenly, Tohma Seguchi came to the guitarists mind as he sang…

Little pig, little pig let me in

(Not by the hair of my chinny, chin chin)

Little pig, little pig let me in

(Not by the hair of my chinny, chin chin)

Well I'm huffin' I'm puffin

I'll blow your house in

Huffin' puffin' blow your house in

Huffin and a puffin and I'll blow your house in!

Huffin and a puffin and I'll blow your house in!" he sang to his nephew who was now really into the song and still playing his air guitar while he kept his eyes shut and swayed his head from side to side while it hung a little low and his hair falling in his eyes. Shuichi was in shock! He couldn't move! Hell…he didn't want to. This song was really good even though it wasn't for kids really but hey…who's he to ruin anyone's fun?

Suddenly, Ryuichi Sakuma came to Hiro's mind and thus, he came up with the next part of the song in which he sang…

"Well the second little piggy

Well he was kinda stoked

He spent most of his time just a ganja smokin'

Huffin and a puffin down on Venice Beach

Gettin' paid money for religious speech

Built his shelter from what he garbage picked

Mostly made up of old cans and sticks

Then one day he was crankin' up a marley

Along came the wolf on his big bad Harley"

Noriko came to Hiro's mind now as he sang…

Little pig, little pig let me in

(Not by the hair of my chinny, chin chin)

Little pig, little pig let me in

(Not by the hair of my chinny, chin chin)

Well I'm huffin' I'm puffin

I'll blow your house in

Huffin' puffin' blow your house in

Huffin and a puffin and I'll blow your house in!

Huffin and a puffin and I'll blow your house in!" he sang as his nephew was now fully out of bed and jumping up and down as if he was in a mosh pit even though a mosh pit didn't exactly go with the speed of this song. But Hiro continued on with the rest of the song as Yuki and Tatsuha suddenly popped into his mind…

"Well the third little piggy

The grade A student

His daddy was a rock star, named Pig Nugent

Earned his Masters Degree from Harvard College

Built his house from his architect knowledge

A tri-level Mansion, Hollywood Hills

Daddy's rock stardom paid for the bills

And then one day came the old house smasher

The big, bad wolf the little piggy slasher!"

For some reason, Mika uesugi came to Hiro's mind when he sang…

Little pig, little pig let me in

(Not by the hair of my chinny, chin chin)

Little pig, little pig let me in

(Not by the hair of my chinny, chin chin)

Well I'm huffin' I'm puffin

I'll blow your house in

Huffin' puffin' blow your house in

Huffin and a puffin and I'll blow your house in!

Huffin and a puffin and I'll blow your house in!"

Just then, Tohma, Noriko, and Mika all came to Hiro's mind when he sang…

Well the big, bad wolf

Well he huffed and he puffed all that he could

And low and behold the little piggy's house stood

"It's made out of concrete", the little piggy shouted

The wolf just frowned as he pouted

So they called 911 like any piggy would…" Hiro thinks of K…

They sent out Rambooo!

Just as fast as they could"

"Yo, wolf face

I'm your worst nightmare

Your ass is mine…" he said in a Rambo voice as he bent over and was now eye level with his nephew who was giggling at his uncle. Hiro then stood up straight again when Tohma comes to his mind…again in which he came up with…

"Well the wolf fell dead as you can plainly see

And that's the end this story for you and me

If you still give a listen

You just may, hear a big wolf or little piggy say...

Little pig, little pig let me in

(Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin)

Little pig, little pig let me in

(Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin)

Well I'm huffin' I'm puffin'

I'll blow your house in

Huffin' puffin' blow your house in

Huffin' puffin' blow your house in

Huffin' puffin' blow your house in

Huffin' and a puffin' and I'll blow your house in (4x)"

The 'bedtime song' was over. Hiro set his guitar back to it's leaning position against the wall and his nephew got back in bed after saying 'good night' for the second time that night. Shuichi was shocked…still and Hiro couldn't help but feel like he just had some stress released. Well could it be that the entire song was about _everyone _he worked with and knew? I think so!

**_The freakyEnd_**

**Tell me...should I make another 'Hiro's Nephew Stays the Night' or not? Reviews please no flames because I will totally extinguish YOUR ASS:D uh-buh-bye****_  
_**


End file.
